Harpie Bug Swarm
|name = Harpie Bug Swarm |image = |release = 30 January 2006 |update = Runesquares, Harpie Bugs and new potato recipes! |members = Yes |combat = 46 |always drops = Nothing |examine = A swarm of bugs. |hitpoints = 25 |aggressive = Yes |poisonous = No |max hit = 6 |weakness = Slash, Magic |attack style = Melee |slaylvl = 33 |slayxp = 25 |cat = Harpie Bug Swarm |vannaka = Yes |chaeldar = Yes |att = 54 |str = 46 |def = 32 |range = 1 |mage = 1 |astab = 0 |aslash = 0 |acrush = 0 |amagic = 0 |arange = 0 |dstab = 10 |dslash = 5 |dcrush = 10 |dmagic = 5 |drange = 10 |strbns = 0 |rngbns = 0 |attbns = 0 |immunepoison = No |immunevenom = No |attack speed = 6 }} Harpie Bug Swarms are mid-level slayer monsters that require a Slayer level of 33 to kill. A lit bug lantern, which requires a Firemaking level of 33 to light, is required to kill these monsters (an unlit lantern will not work). If you do not have 33 Firemaking, you cannot be assigned Harpie Bug Swarms as a Slayer task. Harpie Bug Swarms should be an easy task for well-equipped mid-level players. Their abundance as well as the fact that they remain aggressive to players until level 93 combat makes this task very click-easy. However, Harpie Bug Swarms are very accurate, and will often hit for up to 6 hitpoints; thus, it is advisable to bring food appropriate for the player's level. Many may find lobsters suitable for the task. Defence levels beginning roughly in the late 40s or early 50s or higher will prove helpful in defending against this enemy. It is recommended to bring nature runes while slaying this monster since it has many drops that can be alched to free up inventory spaces, and fire runes are frequently dropped from this monster. There is a safespot behind a bush in between two trees on the south side of the area. Locations *Northern shore of the Karamja mainland, just east of the dungeon. The closest fairy ring is . Although you will need to run south and use the shortcut to cross the river and then run north. Fairy ring can also be used, though it's further to the south. Taking the former requires you to run past the Shaikahan and aggressive jogres before you can melee the swarms. You can also use the Ardougne cloak's teleport to the monastery, run north-east to captain Barnaby, take the boat to Brimhaven and run south and east to reach the swarms. You can also use a ring of dueling and take the Al Kharid gnome glider to the crashed Karamja one which is slightly slower than the fairy rings. With 53 Agility, 21 Strength, 42 Ranged, and any crossbow and a mithril grapple, use the Karamja teleport option on a charged amulet of glory, run southwest, and use the grapple agility shortcut. This is faster than any other travel method, but losing an inventory space for the crossbow if not ranging (or the grapple if ranging) may not be appealing to some players. Drops Estimated drop rates are based off 1,000 kills.1000 kills Weapons/Armour |raritynotes=(~1/32)}} |raritynotes=(~1/32)}} |raritynotes=(~3/128)}} |raritynotes=(~1/64)}} |raritynotes=(~1/128)}} |} Runes |raritynotes=(~5/32)}} |raritynotes=(~5/128)}} |raritynotes=(~1/64)}} |} Other |raritynotes=(~9/128)}} |raritynotes=(~1/64)}} |} References Category:Karamja